Le jour d'amour
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les américains avaient eu une belle invention avec cette Saint-Valentin. [Fic concours LOA 2019]


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Les américains avaient eu une belle invention avec cette Saint-Valentin. [Fic concours LOA 2019]

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction était ma participation au concours de la Saint-Valentin 2019 pour le forum Lady-Oscar André. Les conditions étaient : écrire sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin que l'écrit soit titré et fini, écrire sur l'un des synospsis imposés, avec possibilité de mélanger des thèmes, inclure un lemon plus ou moins soft. Ma consigne bonus était de ne pas inclure la famille royale française. Je pouvais les mentionner mais en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient agir ou être des personnages actifs dans l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur bis: Mention de lemon.

**Le jour d'amour**

Son panier de linge sous le bras, Rosalie marchait le long de la Seine, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Bernard avait dû s'absenter pour raison professionnelle et la maison lui paraissait si vide sans lui! Oh, comme il lui manquait!

\- Ne passe pas tes journées à m'attendre, Rosalie. Sors, vois tes amis! Cela me ferait de la peine de te savoir toute seule. Lui avait-il dit en lui embrassant le front

Dans quelques jours, cela allait être le 14 février. Elle se souvenait de l'une des visites de Fersen quand elle vivait encore chez Oscar, quand il leur racontait des coutumes des américains. Bernard adorait l'écouter les lui raconter. C'était fou, l'impact que pouvait avoir une décision sur quelqu'un. Un américain avait décrété que le 14 février serait la journée des couples, de l'amour. Avant, pour elle, c'était un jour lambda. Là, savoir qu'elle allait passer ce jour spécial, parce que quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il était spécial, sans l'homme de sa vie, lui faisait un pincement au coeur. L'être humain était décidément bien malléable!

\- Bernard m'a dit de profiter, d'aller voir des amis. Et si je rendais visite à Oscar à à André ? Oh, j'ai encore mieux ! Les inviter et faire une petite fête à l'américaine ! Oh, ça pourrait être agréable !

Elle changea alors de cap et se mit à marcher en direction de la caserne des gardes françaises. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas une jeune femme qui venait par la droite et elle la percuta.

-Je vous demande excuse, je rêvais ! S'excusa-t-elle

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas !

Rosalie l'aida à se relever. C'était une jeune femme peut-être plus jeune qu'elle, de petite taille, les cheveux brun clair et ondulés, des grands yeux d'enfant, couleur noisette, pétillant sur son visage fin.

\- Vous vous rendiez à la caserne ? Demanda la jeune femme. J'y vais aussi ! Faisons le chemin ensemble !

Rosalie acquiesça et le duo reprit la route.

\- Je m'appelle Diane, Diane de Soissons. Mon frère Alain est soldat pour la compagnie B. Se présenta la demoiselle

\- La compagnie B ?! S'exclama Rosalie. Mais alors, votre frère est sous les ordres de mon amie Oscar !

\- Le commandant Oscar est votre amie ?! Le monde est petit ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je suis Rosalie Châtelet.

\- Vous êtes l'épouse du journaliste ?! Mon frère adore ses revues !

Rosalie sourit, fière. La réussite de son époux la touchait toujours.

\- Bernard sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il a un admirateur de plus ! Vous rendez visite à votre frère ?

\- Alain a une permission de quelques jours, je voulais lui proposer d'inviter quelques amis à passer la soirée du 14 avec nous, étant donné que nous sommes seuls.

Le visage de Rosalie s'illumina alors qu'une épiphanie traversa son esprit.

\- Le Seigneur devait vraiment vouloir notre rencontre ! J'allais rendre visite à Oscar pour lui proposer de faire une soirée américaine chez moi le 14 !

\- Une soirée américaine ? Demanda Diane, les yeux pétillant de curiosité

\- Les américains ont fait du 14 février le jour de l'amour. Mon mari est absent pour quelques jours et j'étais un peu déprimée de passer cette journée seule, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait agréable de faire une petite soirée, de manière modeste bien sûr. Diane, cela serait une joie pour moi de vous accueillir, ainsi qu'Alain !

\- Vraiment ?! C'est que nous nous connaissons à peine, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie ou abusant de votre gentillesse...

\- Je vous le propose et de bon cœur ! J'espère que nous pourrons devenir de bonnes amies.

Le duo arriva à la caserne et après une légère fouille sécuritaire, elles furent autorisées à entrer. Face au bureau d'Oscar, Rosalie frappa trois coups discrets à sa porte.

\- Entre Rosalie ! Tonna la voix de la commandante

\- Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi, Oscar ? S'étonna Rosalie avec un sourire

\- Je reconnais ta manière de frapper aux portes. Mais je vois que tu es accompagnée ! Mademoiselle Diane si je me souviens bien.

Baissant les yeux, avec un sourire timide, elle salua d'une légère révérence la militaire, touchée qu'elle se soit souvenue d'elle.

\- Ta visite me fait plaisir ! Dit Oscar.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, Oscar. Je sais que vous êtes occupée.

\- Diane et toi prendrez bien cinq minutes, le temps de vous reposer et de manger quelques biscuits ! Grand-Mère en fait toujours beaucoup trop ! Asseyez-vous et servez-vous ! Dois-je faire venir André et Alain ?

\- Avoir leurs réponses directement nous ferait gagner du temps.

Oscar appela Daguerre et lui demanda de faire venir les soldats Grandier et de Soissons. Les deux hommes arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Oscar laissa André étreindre Rosalie et Alain embrasser sa sœur.

\- Eh bien Rosalie, nous sommes tous là. Déclara-t-elle

\- Je voulais vous inviter, André et vous, à venir à la maison le 14 pour une soirée à l'américaine. J'ai rencontré Diane sur la route.

Rosalie laissa alors la parole à Diane.

\- Je venais voir Alain pour lui proposer d'inviter des amis à rester à la maison le 14 au soir, comme nous sommes seuls. Rosalie a eu la gentillesse de nous inviter aussi, dès qu'elle a entendu mon idée.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, Madame. Dit Alain en baisant respectueusement la main de Rosalie. Mais une soirée américaine ?

\- J'ai été la pupille du commandant Oscar pendant quelques années. Expliqua la jeune femme. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer son ami, Monsieur de Fersen. Il nous racontait des anecdotes sur les américains et il semblerait que nos amis au-delà de l'Atlantique ait fait du 14 février le jour de l'amour. Je me retrouve seule ce soir-là, mon mari étant parti pour son travail. Aussi, j'avais pensé faire une petite soirée modeste.

\- Votre mari est absent, Madame ? N'avez-vous pas peur des ragots si on venait à vous voir avec d'autres hommes ?

\- Mon mari aurait tôt fait de leur faire peur. De plus, nous avons tous les deux une bonne réputation. Croyez-moi, personne ne veut voir Bernard Châtelet en colère.

\- Votre époux est Bernard Châtelet ?!

La mine impayable d'Alain fit éclater de rire sa sœur.

\- Je lui demanderai de vous rendre visite un jour. Proposa la jeune femme. Avez-vous d'autres amis qui seraient seuls le 14 ?

\- Eh bien, il y a mon ami Lassalle.

\- Alors, je l'invite aussi.

\- Mais il y aura assez de place chez toi, Rosalie ? S'enquit alors André.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui.

\- Je te sais bien installée, mais en comptant tous les convives avec leur hôtesse, cela fera six personnes.

\- C'est un problème vite réglé, André. Intervint Oscar. Rosalie, cela me ferait plaisir de vous recevoir tous à la maison. Tu seras bien sûr la maîtresse de la soirée, je ne fais que prêter les lieux.

\- Mais quid de vos parents et de Grand-Mère ?

\- Père est à Arras pour affaires et Mère l'a accompagné. Quant à Grand-Mère, tu la connais, elle aime voir le château animé. Et puis, si jamais le temps est très mauvais durant la nuit ou si nous finissons tard, il y a assez de chambres à prêter.

\- Une offre généreuse, Commandant. Lança Alain

Oscar ne releva pas la pique.

\- Rosalie est ma sœur de cœur. Dit-elle avec sobriété

Après quelques minutes, il fut convenu qu'Alain et sa sœur, André, le soldat Lassalle et Oscar étaient invités par Rosalie le 14 février. Par praticité logistique, Oscar prêtait sa demeure et offrait le gîte si la soirée s'éternisait ou si le temps se dégradait.

* * *

Observant le soleil radieux par la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre chez les Jarjayes, Rosalie sourit. A moins d'un orage soudain, la soirée s'annonçait paisible, au moins sur le plan de la météo. Dans les cuisines, Grand-Mère et les domestiques s'activaient. Même si le mot d'ordre de Rosalie avait été la simplicité, la vieille dame avait tenu à être dans le thème ! Le salon avait été fleuri avec un seul bouquet mais un bouquet composé exclusivement de roses rouges, sans épines. Le vin choisi était aussi un vin rouge. Là, les cuisiniers préparaient des puits d'amour. Un ancien cuisinier de Versailles, ami de Grand-Mère, avait donné la recette à la gouvernante. Selon les rumeurs, Louis XV en offrait à ses maîtresses en gage d'amour. C'était un grand vol au vent en pâte feuilletée, avec une anse en feuilletage pour imiter l'apparence d'un panier. Le tout était fourré d'une gelée de groseille. Rien que d'y penser, Rosalie salivait. Néanmoins, malgré les mots de la vieille dame, elle s'en voulait de lui donner tant de travail. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas voulu de son aide en cuisine !

\- Mais enfin ma petite ! Tu dois te préparer, t'apprêter, t'assurer que tout va bien ! Tu as mille choses à faire sans que tu ne t'ajoutes le travail des fourneaux !

Une domestique la sortit de ses pensées en lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un mot pour elle. Il venait de Bernard. Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement.

_Mon tendre ange,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre et elle m'a fait bien plaisir ! Je suis si heureux et soulagé que tu ne t'isoles pas ! Ton idée de fête de l'amour à l'américaine est merveilleuse. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas y participer ! Et quel dommage qu'elle n'est pas encore été popularisée dans le royaume ! Un jour symbolisant l'amour ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien au pays. Le peuple a besoin de temps de pause comme celui-ci face aux difficultés quotidiennes qu'il affronte. Rien de bien extravagant, juste une petite pause, où un homme et sa femme peuvent se retrouver et se dire « je t'aime », trois mots trop souvent oubliés à cause de la routine quotidienne et accablante, où l'on survit plus qu'on ne vit vraiment. Voilà que je digresse à nouveau ! Tu m'écris à propos de toi, de tes sentiments et je te couche sur le papier une envolée lyrique pleine de pathos et presque moralisatrice. Je sais que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, mais je m'en veux. Je te demande pardon, ma Rosalie. _

_Pour ma part, tout se passe bien mais tu me manques beaucoup. Ta voix me manque, ta présence me manque, j'ai l'impression de te voir partout alors que tu n'es pas là. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, de te serrer dans mes bras, d'embrasser tes lèvres, ta gorge et plus bas encore, d'honorer ce temple de l'Amour qu'est ton corps. J'ai hâte de rentrer, de te dire de vive voix que je t'aime. L'écrire est déjà bien, mais le dire, savoir que tu l'entends, est bien mieux._

_Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis. J'espère que tu me raconteras, dans tous les détails, cette soirée à l'américaine._

_Ton mari qui t'aime de toute son âme_

\- Tout va bien Rosalie ? Tes joues sont rouges, ferais-tu une poussée de fièvre ? S'inquiéta Oscar qui venait la chercher

\- Non, tout va bien Oscar. Mentit Rosalie en cachant son billet dans les plis de sa robe rose.

La lettre de Bernard l'avait troublée, un trouble bien agréable, mais un qui se présentait à un moment peu propice aux épanchements physiques. Lui offrant son bras, la commandante la mena vers le grand hall, où Lassalle, Diane et Alain étaient arrivés. André leur faisait la conversation. Diane n'était pas venue les mains vides, elle avait apporté des fleurs pour Oscar et pour Rosalie, pour les remercier de leur gentille attention.

\- Allons nous installer dans le salon ! Proposa André. Nous y serons mieux.

* * *

La lune brillait, haute et pleine, dans le ciel. Le feu de la cheminée crépitait, accompagnant les rires des convives qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

\- Ce dessert est délicieux ! Complimenta Diane. Et le goût est si fin, si délicat ! Et que dire de la présentation !

\- Moi, tant que le goût est bon, ça peut ressembler à ce que ça veut ! Dit Alain

\- Alain, tu es grossier. Le réprimanda sa sœur

Pour autant, personne ne se sentit insulté. C'était Alain, c'était son caractère, et le fait qu'il aimait le dessert était le plus important.

\- Les américains ont-ils des jeux pour le 14 février ? Demanda Lassalle

La timidité du jeune homme s'apaisait au fur et à mesure de la soirée grâce à la gentillesse et à la patience de Rosalie. Il semblait passionné par cette terre par-delà l'océan et avait écouté avec assiduité les récits d'Oscar, qu'elle avait écouté auprès de Fersen.

\- Eh bien... Commença la commandante. Il me semble qu'ils ont un jeu appelé « le jeu de la bouteille ».

\- Un jeu où il faut lever le coude ? J'aime ces américains ! Plaisanta Alain

Diane soupira. Un regard de son frère, avec un petit sourire navré, fit retomber toute sa colère.

\- On peut toujours vider la bouteille nous-même, c'est vrai. Acquiesça Oscar. Mais pour ce soir, nous avons prévu une bouteille déjà vide. Les règles sont simples. Il y a deux versions de ce jeu, une légère et une plus adulte. Je suggère que nous en restions à la plus honorable.

Personne ne protesta.

\- Par curiosité Commandant, même si on n'y jouera pas, quelles sont les règles de la version plus osée ? Questionna Alain, le visage sérieux pour une fois

\- La personne qui fait tourner la bouteille doit embrasser sur les lèvres la personne qui a été désignée par le goulot. Répondit son supérieur sans sourciller

\- Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi on reste sages ce soir.

Rosalie prit une bouteille vide et se plaça au centre de la pièce, afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

\- Les règles du jeu sont simples. Une personne fait tourner la bouteille. La personne désignée par le goulot doit alors se soumettre au jeu de « action ou vérité ». S'il choisit action, quelqu'un lui donne un gage. S'il choisit vérité, on lui pose une question à laquelle il doit répondre honnêtement, même si elle est gênante. Le joueur peut refuser l'action, dans ce cas le jeu de la vérité lui est imposé et inversement. Cependant, j'impose une autre règle : rien d'humiliant ou de trop intime. Restons bienséants, s'il vous plaît.

\- Si je peux proposer quelque chose ? Tenta Alain

\- Bien sûr.

\- Si le joueur ne veut pas faire l'action parce qu'il s'en sent incapable et s'il se sent également incapable de répondre à la question de la vérité, alors il aura pour gage de boire un verre de vin. Comme ça, cela laisse une échappatoire possible.

\- C'est une excellente suggestion, Alain ! Sourit Rosalie

Tout le monde s'assit par terre en cercle, la bouteille posée au centre. Comme Diane était la plus jeune des convives, on lui laissa l'honneur d'entamer la partie. Le goulot de la bouteille désigna Lassalle.

\- Action. Se décida-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion

\- Je veux que vous preniez une rose et que vous l'offriez à la plus jolie demoiselle présente. Selon vos inclinations, bien entendu. Ordonna la jeune femme

Le soldat rougit mais se leva bravement, prit avec délicatesse une rose du vase posé sur une table non loin et, fixant le bout de ses chaussures, les joues en feu, il tendit la fleur à Oscar. Alain et André eurent un rire franc mais non moqueur. Oscar prit la rose.

\- Merci Lassalle. Vous êtes trop aimable. Lui dit-elle gentiment

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle l'arrangea pour qu'elle tienne à sa veste. Alain relança la partie et ce fut à Oscar de jouer.

\- Vérité.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu des sentiments pour un homme, Commandant ?

\- J'ai aimé un homme sans aucun retour de sa part pendant seize ans.

\- Je suis navré, Commandant. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

\- Je n'ai plus de peine. Un autre amour occupe ma vie désormais.

Oscar fit tourner la bouteille. Le goulot choisit alors Diane.

\- Vérité !

\- Avez-vous parfois honte de votre frère ?

Alain eut un rictus. Cette pique, il ne l'avait pas volée, c'était de bonne guerre.

\- Honte, jamais. Il est lui, je suis moi, nous réagissons différemment. Alors oui, parfois, on a l'impression que j'ai honte. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste deux personnalités différentes qui essayent de se comprendre.

\- Bien dit, petite sœur !

Oscar fit tourner la bouteille, elle désigna André.

\- Vérité.

\- André, je veux que tu nous dises qui est la femme de ta vie.

\- Oscar, tu sais très bien que Grand-Mère a des espions, si je ne dis pas que c'est elle, la femme la plus importante de ma vie, je vais me prendre un coup de louche.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Oscar n'insista pas, connaissant au fond de son cœur la vraie réponse. André fit tourner la bouteille, désignant à nouveau Lassalle.

\- Action !

\- Bois un verre de vin cul sec.

Le jeune homme parvint à s'acquitter de sa tâche avec difficulté. On lui passa un peu d'eau pour se remettre. Il fit tourner la bouteille, laquelle finit par choisir Rosalie.

\- Vérité.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré votre époux ?

L'espace d'un instant, Rosalie se sentit prise au piège et elle vit qu'Oscar était prête à l'aider. Cependant, son intelligence reprit le dessus. On lui demandait la rencontre, pas la naissance des sentiments.

\- Ma mère adoptive venait de mourir dans mes bras, renversée par le carrosse d'une noble. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle ait une sépulture décente. J'avais alors 12 ans. Nos chemins se sont recroisés des années plus tard.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je...

\- Tout va bien, Lassalle, je vous l'assure.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant.

* * *

La soirée n'avait pas fini très tard, cependant André avait insisté pour raccompagner Rosalie, par mesure de sécurité.

\- Les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit.

André l'avait déposé sur la place près de sa demeure. Rosalie marcha le long de la rue étroite avant de se figer. Il y avait de la lumière émanant de chez elle. Elle attrapa un morceau de bois qui traînait sur une vieille caisse et avança à pas feutrés, la respiration silencieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte aussi discrètement que possible. Un homme était assis à la table d'écriture de Bernard ! Elle entra et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, il se retourna, et elle s'arrêta net.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! Plaisanta l'homme. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu sais te défendre.

Rosalie baissa les bras, laissa tomber son arme de fortune et sauta au cou du visiteur.

\- Bernard !

Il l'embrassa avec chaleur.

\- Je te pensais parti pour encore trois jours !

\- Ma présence n'étant plus nécessaire, je me suis empressé de rentrer ! Tu me manquais trop !

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, se sentant fondre dans ses bras, sa chaleur réconfortante. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure dorée et la libéra du ruban qui la retenait en queue de cheval basse. Les mains de son épouse cherchaient le contact direct de sa peau alors que les siennes défaisaient avec habiletés les rubans, les agrafes.

\- Dis moi, ce que tu écrivais dans ta lettre, tu le pensais ou il s'agissait juste de belles paroles ? Plaisanta Rosalie

Ses yeux rieurs brillaient d'un éclat que lui seul avait la chance de voir : celui de la passion charnelle. Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant qu'il ne pare son cou de baisers, comme une rivière de diamant, descendant toujours plus bas, ses mains continuant à ôter toutes les couches superflues de tissus, de dessous. Les soupirs de Rosalie étaient la plus belle musique qu'il avait entendu depuis longtemps.

\- On serait mieux dans notre chambre, tu ne penses pas ? Lui dit-elle

La prenant dans ses bras, il la mena jusqu'à leur lit conjugal où il la déposa avec douceur avant de reprendre son exploration du temple qu'était le corps de sa femme. Bientôt, ils ne firent qu'un. Rosalie se sentait enfin complète. Elle se sentait entière et ce sentiment augmenta au fur et à mesure du feu entre ses reins, alimenté par la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux. Leur amour atteignit son paroxysme après des instants qui leur parurent une éternité, Bernard trouvant refuge dans les bras de sa muse, la tête entre ses seins, Rosalie lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils ignoraient encore que ce jour de l'amour, le premier qu'ils passaient ensemble, venait de voir leur amour se concrétiser davantage :

Rosalie venait de tomber enceinte.

**FIN**


End file.
